The present invention relates to a new and distinct Arctotis plant, botanically known as Arctotis hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bonarc 0729’.
The new Arctotis plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and spreading Arctotis plants that are freely branching, flower early and have attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Arctotis plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in July, 2006 in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia of a proprietary selection of Arctotis hybrida identified as code number 03-41, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Arctotis hybrida identified as code number 00-49, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Arctotis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia on Oct. 11, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Arctotis plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia since October, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Arctotis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.